sokkopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Robo
Giant Robo (Known in the US version as either Giant Robot or Flying Robot) is the primary weapon the Unicorn Organization uses to fight off the Gargoyle Gang's monsters. Biography Originally built by Doctor Guardian while captive at the Gargoyles Island Base, Giant Robo was a 100 foot tall Nuclear Powered automaton to be used by the Gargoyle Gang for world conquest. But by chance, a young boy named Johnny Sokko (Daisaku Kusama in the Japanese version) who was shipwrecked with Unicorn agent Jerry Mano (Juro Minami in the Japanese version) and gained control over Giant Robo's by communicating with a wristwatch that would only obey the first voice it would hear. With this robot now in his control, Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot must fight the Gargoyle's giant monsters and robots from destroying the world. Powers Giant Robo's powers include Flight, space and undersea capabilities, Traveling at speeds of mach 19, Rocket bullet fingertips, Megaton punch, Megaton Kick, Laser beams, Bazooka cannon, the V Chest Missile, and the Cross Fire technique. Various minor powers such as electric voltage, high heat and electric resistance, and electromagnetic wave destabilizers have also been observed. Over time, Robo began to develop sapience after Johnny cried over Robo's brain when he was damaged in episode 20. Giant Robo had a brother robot known as GR-2 (Torozon in the English dub) and in the manga had an additional brother known as GR-3. Fate During the finale, Giant Robo had to fight Emperor Guillotine who had grown to giant size and noted to the Unicorn Agents that he was laden with nuclear explosives in his skin and that killing him would destroy the Earth. Giant Robo grabbed Guillotine disobeying Johnny/Daisaku's commands and went far into space to destroy Guillotine in front of a comet thus killing Guillotine. Robo's fate was unclear, and though the characters seem to think GR-1 has died, the narrator in both the Japanese and English dubs imply that Giant Robo might have lived. This was because though the show was cancelled due to high costs, the producers left the ending open for a possible sequel but this never materialized though some elements of Giant Robo were recycled for the 1977 tokusatsu ''Daitetsujin 17 ''also directed by Toru Hirayama. Behind the scenes * Giant Robo was created by Mitsuteru Yokoyama, Toru Hirayama, Yoshinori Watanabe and Satoru Ozawa. * Originally the end of the series Giant Robo was meant to live and be transplanted at a theme park to play with the children of the world. The main Toei executive Yoshinori Watanabe had criticized Producer Toru Hirayama for making a simple ended and demanded the ending be "of the upmost importance", thus resulting in Giant Robo sacrificing himself. * Giant Robo is featured in the video games "Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001" and "Azito 3" as playable hero characters and the first giant robot units to control in those games. Alternate Names * Giant Robot (Toei's preferred English namehttps://i.pinimg.com/564x/2e/52/6e/2e526ecaa9ff746189ae8c01a67649f7.jpg) * GR1 (official moniker) * G-Robo (Promotional Material) * Flying Robot (English dub, alternate name). * Flying Robo (episode 2, English dub) * Jet Robot (episode 2, English dub) * Robo Gigante (Brazilian Portuguese) * El Robot Gigante (Latin Spanish), * Iron Man (Cantonese dub) * Giant Robot God (Mandarin, Taiwan) Gallery | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} dounan_reuse-img1200x900-1515228109hsqp6a27586.jpg|Giant Robo in a Kamishibai story download (1).jpg|Giant Robo poly toy by Tomy (Reprint version) images (3).jpg|Weekly Shonen Sunday cover with Giant Robo 4f0d635c3e7f26ed7eabed8825d592ca.gif hqdefault.jpg images (2).jpg hqdefault (1).jpg|Giant Robo in the PS1 game "Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001" 72128ed7e3a11e3711eb86c66d8238b3--kaiju-special-effects.jpg images (4).jpg|Giant Robo in a First Grade Magazine kids manga Bullmark standard size Kongo blue molding -Bullmark-Kongo-Bullmark-trampt-210552m.jpg|1972 Bullmark 16 inch Giant Robo vinyl Bullmark_GIANT_ROBO-Bullmark-GIANT_ROBO-Bullmark-trampt-230136m.jpg|1972 Bullmark 4 inch Giant Robo vinyl References